


The morning after yesterday

by Mavis_M_F



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_M_F/pseuds/Mavis_M_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot. Happens after the episode 1x18. Just after the finale. I have a feeling that not everyone was pleased by the ending so I might as well give this a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after yesterday

The night before:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Greg, I have something to tell you" Rebecca said to Greg who was clearly drunk at the reception. He was really insecure of himself and thought that he and Rebecca just not meant to be

"What is it?" Greg asked as he was on the brink of passing out

"I have been thinking a lot about us. The time we spent together. Do you feel the same?" Rebecca asked him.

"Well yeah I think you're cool Rebecca" 

"Just cool? Anything else?" Rebecca said getting slightly sad at Greg was saying she just cool. She was hoping that Greg felt the same way.

"You know. I think we should just focus on having fun tonight ok. On a second thought I want to take a small nap" Greg said as he slowly passed out. 

White Josh came in time and called an Uber for him  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Greg slowly woke up still feeling dizzy because of last night. 

"I was an idiot" Greg said as he could still remember his talk with Rebecca. 

Greg smelt bacon sizzling in his kitchen. He slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen

"Dad. I told you that you can't eat..." Greg said but it wasn't his dad cooking in his kitchen. He didn't expect HER to be at his kitchen

"Bacon.... Heather? What are you doing here?" Greg said looking at his ex girlfriend. She wore her usual shirt that clearly says single and happy in Los Angeles. 

"You gave me a set of keys dude. Don't you remember? Besides I was hungry and Home base hasn't open yet. 

"And my home is the first thing on your mind?" 

"I could eat at my home but a group of racoons tear up my apartment and ate all my food so yeah i thought i visit you?" Heather said simply like she didn't cared that it happened to her. 

"They even gave my trousers a new design" Heather said and showed the hole on the back of trousers. Greg just looked at her trousers and put out a blured face. It looked like he was laughing at the same time. Just imagine Greg's face was like Chesire the cat and Chucky combine. 

"You look like hell dude. What happened to you?" Heather said as he finally stopped looking at her butt. He took a cup of coffee and took a sip. He quickly spit it out. 

"What is this? Are you trying to poison me or something?" Greg said as Heather looked at him weirdly. 

"It's called coffee for your information. It's just doesn't have sugar in it" Heather said as she just drank like it was nothing. 

"Back to my question. Where's Rebecca?" Heather said and noticed his sas face.

"I don't know. Maybe in Hawaii with Josh" Greg said with a sigh and Heather just looked at him. 

"What did you do dude? You became an idiot again haven't you" Heather said as she put the cooked bacon on a plate taking a seat beside him.

"Well we were in the wedding and Rebecca was staring at josh and he was staring at her. I don't know what happened. Maybe I doubted myself to much. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe she should just settle for josh. They are meant to be you know"

"Dude. I don't know what happen but you're not the greg i know. You're weird but you're alright. I am gonna be pissed because we broke up because you want to chase after Rebecca and now you're not with her" Heather said as she ate a piece of bacon. 

"Listen up dude. Go after her alright. You know you're right for her" 

"Who are you all of a sudden? Love Doctor?" 

"Shut up and listen to your ex. You deserve better ok. If you don't get her i will make your life miserable" Heather said with a smirk and Greg just smiled but he was still down. 

He doesn't know if he can trust Rebecca again. He cannot even imagine the thought of seeing her again. He was hurt by her for a million times.


End file.
